talking to the moon
by lil mousey
Summary: hey this is my first story so plz nice comments thank you  this is a bout a girl called sammy clemontine she is loney and very strange and in need of something totley crazy to do hope you like :  xx
1. inroduction

talking to the moon Hi my name sammy clemontine, and i live in L.A, I've been here eight months and it stills feeling like i'm never going to fit in, i go to sinharter high school i haven't even bothered trying to make friends because everyone thinks i'm scary. ok i know i got red hair and yeah freakishly bright green eyes and ok my last name sounds likes a fruit. the only person who talks to me is a girl called chole sinkler, she's small and got blonde hair she nice but she a bit frightened of me but she's allways up or going to a movie or just hanging at her place. you see, people know little of me they know i got transfered up here from mexico at little village called tepoztlon its just ouside of mexico, i lived up there with my mum, my mum manged to hook up with some english dude he looked but 40 years old but mum said its because of the cold he's actually 24 he droped out of university in manchester. i didn't like him, well ok i was just a bit jeoulouse that he was taking her away all the time they allways went on dates and she came back late, for some odd reason it made me think of when she was married to dad, after a 2 years i got used to it all, i was fine with it all, then came the day when i came home from school and they said they were getting married i didnt really know what to say they tolled me they getting married in the fall they got the money since when ricky droped out of uni he had money so there were useing that i was a bit mad but i swallowd it down pertending i didn't care i even say i knew this would happend i said its been three years it was bound to happen, but when it came to fall 5 weeks before i chickend out i told mum i hated him and didnt want to be bridesmaid she said fine she never put up a fight like i wanted her to so i said "i want to live with dad" she looked at me surprised wispered " dont be silly he's in L.A you dont have the money you dont know what part he lives in, he might not have room" at that i went to her room and searched for letters recent ones dad sends money to me to pay for my school it's bound to have the address on were he lives at last i found it santa monica, vinice 32 sindrose road. i was glad i found it i wouldn't have been here if i didn't. so a week later i got a plane tickit and i was off to my dads the one i haven't seen in over four years

after that as soon as i moved in i changed my whole identy i had brown mousey hair and light bluey gray eyes i knew i looked to much like my mum so i diyed my hair and got contacts i didnt really need them i got the ones that you dont need glasses for. Now people allways stare at as if i'm an animal and if anyone messed with me i would pounce or something before when i lived with my mum people would think i'm that cute and inecent and not scared of me,now its so much different. the school was oo much bigger then i went to it wasnt my type of school. it was boreing at first, it got i little funner when i met chole sinkler she is nice and don't care what other people think "it's whats in the inside that counts the most" thats what she says her qoet when i hear people say im a freak or somthing

well thats all you got to know about me let me tell you my story of howi met me soul mate 


	2. Chapter 1

i woke up at 6:30 not just becaouse i couldn't sleep ar becaouse it was the first day in year 8 it was because of this email i got from the sinharter hight school, my school.

santa monica, vinice 32 sindrose road vincie 32 sindrose road

Dear, mr clemontine

i am mrs jenmonk head misstress of sinharter high school, and i would like your daughter samanther cleamontine to show round a new pupil round our school, sinharter high school, i am hoping that you would get her to take the wonderfull opertunity, for she has been at this school for nearly a year and and we as teachers think it would be a good way to get to know people more becaouse she is rather quiet and think this a way to bring out her more bouncy self as i hear she has got. The new student that is coming is called jesse kating, he and his family has moved from england, i hope santa monica suits to their liking, i hope you have a good holiday, and hope you take up this operuinty. please come to the office at 8:20 to meet jessi kating

your faithly mrs jenmonk head teacher

At first i could not belive it just because im a bit of a loner,they think they can just choose me, and come on im not the kind of girl that likes to talk to people let me just get this right people talk to me not the other way round, so anyway i got up and had a shower school dont start till 8:25 so i took a long one, i put on a blue vestie top black ripped up skinny jeans and purple supra's and a navy hoodie, i grabed my scateboard and headed over to school, normally i would get at there at 8:00 but today i made sure that i was got there a bit later so i dont have to hang about so i got there at 8:15 so i ad 5 minnites before i meet this jessi kating a sat down next to the warm radiater and put my headphones ans listioned to the too much by all time low, someone tapped my shoulder i looked up and saw my only friend chloe sinkler "hey sam"  
"oh my gowd guess what!" i said with slight embrassment "what,happend has someone said anything bout you,cause if they have then-"  
i cut her off cause i couldnt hold it in any longer "no, not that, look at this!" i gave her the letter what was sent to me, as she went through it her eyes went wider and widerr "oh my gosh, do you know who jessi kating is!" i looked at her like she was going mad "how am i ment to know who he is?" chloe eyes looked like there were going to pop outta her head "samanther georgia cleamontine, please do not tell me you dont know who jessi kating he is one of the amazingist singers on youtube he's been trying to signed for ages! oh my gosh how could you NOT know!" then i relized who he was "oh, him! you showed me once, i just hope he's not self-centered wiredo like that other dude that got famouse by youtube" chloe was too busy jumping up for joy that she's finally going to meet him " for the recourd justin bieber is not self-centered its not his fault all the girls drawl all over him!" i roled my eyes *BRRRINGGG* "hey chole i gotta go and meet- with raised eyebrows-jessi kating"she screamed and ran of to her form, i laughed at her what a strange child. i went to the main office,  
"hey, erm i got to show round err, jessi kating" i acted like i didnt know who he was.  
"oh yes samanther, just come through the door on your left and come right in" i went to the door and opened it and so a boy with shaggy dark blonde sandy hair he was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and white vest with a cheackered butten up shirt, "uh.i i im samather cleamontine, but you can call me sammy" i stammerd. he smiled *wow his smile is amazing* hello, sammy i'm jessi kating, mabey you've seen my videos?" he shoke my hand *oh my god there soo warm* then one of the office people came in"okay jessi here is your time table, and i see that you have met samanther"  
jessi frowned "its sammy miss" i looked at him giving a what are you doing look "okay so 'sammy' i trust you to show this boy around and make sure he makes firends okay?" yes mam" she went and got back to whatever she was doing in the first place " so jessi what have you got first?" he looked at his time table and said "maths, sience then break, english, lunch, geophapy then ict" i thought about what i had "hey, your in all my classes!" he smiled "great comeone lets go" he grabed my hand a pulled me out of the door.  



End file.
